picturewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
IAH's chosen
IAH's (pronounced "yah") chosen are the evil overlords that completed IAH's trial, they are living dead forever bound to their casks and to commiting evil acts in the name of IAH for the rest of their existences. History of the chosen The chosen reside in the tower of evil, a massive structure on the plains of purgatory, they make frequent forays into the plains to find neutral souls that they can forcibly convert to become their minions. The chosen's minion army is ever changing due to the decaying nature of the techniques they use to trap souls in the minion bodies. Purgatory Purgatory is the place normal people go when they die, purgatory is full of neutral souls: Units The grunts used by the chosen are neutral souls: the denizens of purgatory, using their power to reshape and control coupled with their extra prception; the evil overlords have converted their bodies and minds, turning them into their minion slaves. Powers of the chosen The chosen have many individual powers ranging form control of fire and elemental forces to using vocal spells that can convert enemies or destroy them but their defining power is their precision, control and perception of the world. The chosen can see how things are made at a glance and can reshape those things using techniques that vary from one chosen to the other. Prominent Evil lords *APE - He is the closest thing to a leader that the chosen have, his explosive rage is legendary in purgatory and has been known to kill weak creatures withing a kilometer wide radius. He was a tyrant during his lifetime *AHMOSE - He is the king of slow destruction, his cask has the power to wear down any armour in sight, he is also *BADRU - his cask is a living creature, he made it from skins of humans and animals that he brutally murdered during his life as a serial Butcher-killer. *ONI - She has no shame, ONI's specialty is stabbing in the back, her cask contains ingenious mechanisms that allow her to change her shape into a parody of almost anything. During her life she was a talented actress with a habit of killing anything holy she encountered. Prominent Angels *ATEN - He is the leader of the angels since ancient times, he is ancient, wise and his holy cask has witnessed many battles. During his life he was an architect of the pyramids *BAST - She is a relative newcomer to the angels, her skills compensate for her flirtations with evil. During her life she was an assassin. *HONDO - He is the armorer of the angels, his skills in forging any weapons from swords to artillery has made him an invaluable member of the angels. He was a blacksmith during his life *KHEPRI - She is the tank of the group, litterally, her cask is a war machine she built herself, Hondo repairs it and keeps her in battle ready conditions, during her life she was a WWII aircraft pilot and engineer. *NGOZI - *OSAZE - Being part of the chosen makes you an enemy of many conflicting powers, the Angels will immediately be the most important of these because of their opposing allegiance to purity and their zealous commitment to good, had you commited one sin during your lifetime you would not qualify to to be an angel. http://www.20000-names.com/male_egyptian_names.htm